Jojo's story
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: Hello guys, I wanted to do something different beside the sonic characters so I made a story about my oc, Jojo the Fox. This story describes his powers and his demons from within. I hope you guys learn a moral lesson in this story and I hope you enjoy. Also if you could I would appreciate it if you guys could review my story, so I know what I can improve on. Thanks and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Jojo's story**

This Story begins with Jojo talking on the phone with Tails."Hey Tails, what's up?" Tails then replied,"Nothing, I am just sitting with sonic and knuckles just chilling out."" Buddy, can I go to your house and do an unboxing of my new power orbs?" The now curious fox said,"Sure, but you need to bring over…" Tails then discussed what they wanted and they agreed on pizza."Two sausage pizzas." Jojo then replied,"I am on it." So Jojo brings his new box with him and heads to Dominos to order the sausage pizzas. Jojo then got the pizzas quickly and use his teleportation power to get to the front door of his Tail's house."Well Jojo, you always impress me with your speed, you made it here in record time" Said Tails. Jojo then shouted,"Woo hoo! I set a new high score." Jojo then entered the house and set the pizza and the box on the table and Sonic came in and said,"What's in the box?" Knuckles comes in and now all three of them are now in the kitchen and want to know, what's in the box?"Guys do you want me to open this box or eat first?" They discussed with each other and came to a conclusion. They all said,"we want to know what's in the box.""Alright, So let me explain to you how this works. Every two weeks I am given a box which has two things in it, either a power for myself or my sword and gun. So let's see what I get." So Jojo then proceeds to open the box and finds a note in it. Tails then reads it out loud,"Dear Jojo, we wanted to pay you back for the favor you did for us, so we put an inferno orb in here. Hope you like it, Mayor West." The group then sees the shiny orb, then It disappears."I cannot believe I have this power now." Sonic then said,"What is so special about this power." "Well sonic, it is one of the rarest ever to get and it is like being in super form." Then Jojo took one more glance and saw another orb, so he opened it and saw it was a power for his sword and gun. The power was fire and Jojo was now satisfied while eating pizza,"Now I will truly be a badass."


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were just finishing their pizza up when all of a sudden Tails asked,"Where did you get that scar on your face?" Jojo then thought to himself, he is the first member to ask me that, odd. Jojo then replied,"Well, I got this scar from my brother cutting me with a knife." All of them now just looked at him, feeling bad for him. Sonic then said,"Dude, we don't know much about your past, can you tell us." "I don't know guys, are you sure you want to know?" They all replied,"Yes dude, we want to know!" They were all begging and even Tails said that he wanted to hear a good story."Alright alright, I will tell you guys about my past, but it is not a pretty one. So I born in a ghetto reservation to parent that would abuse their children and drugs. I lived with that for a long time and I almost at one point of time became like that type of person, and I was not very good in situations where I had to fight. I would often get jumped by punks and since my family was poor, we stole our own food." The look on Sonic and Tails face is shocking because they would have never thought that Jojo went through that kind of pain."Luckily, my aunt came and adopted me and from there on I started to change my life for the better and then one day my aunty wanted to live with my father and it was one of the other worst parts of my life. My life as I knew it was being oppressed with bad until I found this sword. I found the sword sticking out of a rock and just as a joke I pulled it, but little did I know would it change my life. This sword helped me develop more as a person in life and then I was found by Tails and that is where I met you guys." Tails then raised his hand and Jojo said,"Yes Tails." "Just wondering, why did you name yourself the Arctic Fox?" "I named myself that because well one I am a fox and two I like winter and so the coolest thing I could come up with was Arctic." Sonic then asked one question that people were always shocked of his answer, how do you deal with your demons?"Sonic personally I am not going to tell you something cliché such as never let them take over, but I will tell you this guys, Demons are nothing more than just road blocks on your success road." Now all of them are listening because they knew that he gives out honesty."I am not going to lie to you guys and say that I am all amazing, but instead say that I am truly an idiot at times, but you still love me. So my advice for your demons is simple, punch it in the freaking face and say that I rule my world and I won't let you destroy me." All of the boys were amazed because they knew more about their teammate now more than ever. They all finished the afternoon just hanging out, but deep down they one thing, Demons are what you make of them.


End file.
